


Cold Coffee

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Harry is one of the lucky ones: He gets to see Draco when he’s tired, when he’s annoyed, and when he’s laughing uncontrollably.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Cold Coffee

It would probably be hard for most people to picture Draco Malfoy in a soft setting. He was always uptight and stoic, dressed to the nines in darkly-colored robes, and totally composed. So, to imagine him padding into the sitting room in bare feet, his hair a little messy and his eyes still half-closed and sleepy, a mug of hot coffee nestled in his hands.

Years ago, Harry could have never imagined such a sight. But now, he got to see it every day, greeting his tired boyfriend with a smile, and a soft, “Morning, love”, that would be replied to with a whine.

Then, Draco curled up on the couch beside him throwing his legs across Harry’s lap, and snuggle close to him for warmth. 

Harry gave a fond chuckle. “I take it you didn’t sleep so well?”

“I did, I just didn’t want to get up,” Draco replied, making Harry laugh. “Don’t laugh at my pain, Potter.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Harry told him, giving a quick tickle to his knee.

Draco jerked his leg, almost sending his coffee cascading down his sweater (an emerald green, hand-knitted masterpiece by Mrs. Weasley herself, with the letter “D” emblazoned on it in silver). “Hey! You’re going to make me spill this, you twit.”

Harry leaned closer, moving in as if he was going to kiss Draco sweetly, waiting for the blond to shut his eyes expectantly before taking the mug from his hands and placing it on the coffee table. “There. Now there’s no hazard,” he said softly, pressing a quick kiss to his nose before darting his hands out to tickle his stomach.

Draco’s body spasmed violently, partially from the shock, but mostly from his ticklishness, and a peal of frantic laughter came pouring from his mouth. “Harry!” he gasped between giggles, squirming like mad. “Cut it out!”

“I’m just helping you wake up,” Harry replied innocently. “You’re always so grumpy in the mornings; it’s nice to see you laughing before noon.”

“My coffee was doing that just fine!”

Most people probably couldn’t picture Draco Malfoy being ticklish at all, let alone the hilariously adorable reactions he had to that weakness being exploited: the red face, the room-filling sound of his laughter, or how he batted uselessly at his attacker with uncoordinated, desperate hands.

And no one would ever imagine that Draco Malfoy could enjoy the act of being tickled, even one bit. It wasn’t that he enjoyed the tickling, specifically. He liked Harry, and being with him, and laughing with him. And he liked the way that Harry wanted to touch him, wanted to make him laugh, and wanted to be silly and cheesy with him in a way that he never expected to act in any relationship, let alone in a relationship with The Boy Who Lived himself.

Draco Malfoy also wouldn’t strike anyone as a hopeless romantic, but he totally was.

As Harry’s fingers danced over his torso, prodding his sides and wiggling beneath his arms, Draco’s laugh switched from soft giggles to high-pitched squeaks, to outright belly-laughter, his head tipped backward in mirth. When Harry began to squeeze at his hips, his laughter went silent and breathless.

That was his cue to stop, backing off, a wide grin spread across his face as he watched his boyfriend double over, clutching his sides as he tried to catch his breath.

“You’re cruel, Potter.”

“But you love me, Malfoy.”

Draco paused, as if thinking on the matter. “Yeah. I suppose I do.”

Harry smirked, and pulled Draco in for a kiss.

And while he would complain that amidst all of Harry’s shenanigans, his coffee had grown cold, he didn’t really mind. He was wide awake now, anyway.


End file.
